Mojo Jojo
'' Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls and the film, The Powerpuff Girl Movie. He is the Powerpuff Girls' arch-enemy and Professor Utonium's former pet. He often comes up with plans to rule the world and is constantly stopped by the Powerpuff Girls. He is a notorious genius chimpanzee, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of The Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. Mojo Jojo was also the leader of the Beat-Alls, a "band" of super villains consisting of HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks and Mojo himself. Sadly the group didn't last very long after he split up with them. During the movie, Mojo Jojo was the favourite thing to Professor Utoniom but, when he created the Powerpuff Girls he turned evil and decided to invade the city and to do that he used the girls (manipulating them by befriending them) and he created a full army of kidnapped primates from the zoo, and then tried to kill the professor by transforming himself into a vicious, ferocious monster the size of King Kong. However in the end of one episode (or movie) he actually and turned good helping everyone in town and everything was peaceful. But then he snapped and went on a rampage and like always was sent to jail. He is often called a monkey. This is scientifically incorrect. He is a chimpanzee, one of the species of apes. Also noted, Mojo Jojo is also responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls by pushing Professor Utoniom to hit the Chemical X and create the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo Jojo became the second father to the Powerpuff Girls while Professor Utoniom is the first father. In the Powerpuff Girls Movie, it is revealed that not only is Mojo Jojo a father of the Powerpuff Girls, he is also their brother, due to them having similar powers that was caused by the Chemical X such as the Powerpuff Girls having super powers and Mojo Jojo having powerful intellegence. Appearances in special episodes See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey Mojo Jojo appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls when they arrive, he, like the other villains, defeating them succeed. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including himsef, but later, when Jojo and all the villains revive, the Gnome loses power. He is also seen along with all the villains singing "Why Can not We All Get Along?", Giving to understand that it can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Near the end of The Powerpuff Girls Rule, he finally took over the world but rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, he actually solved all of the world's problems showing that he actually isn't evil. But he later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways. Trivia *In Powerpuff Girls Z, Mojo Jojo is portrayed differently. Rather than being a lab chimp who is Prof. Utonium's pet, he is seen as a zoo monkey who vows a grudge on humans for making fun of him. As oppose to the original, he is portrayed much like a comedic villain in the series (similar to Orochimaru in Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals & the original Team Rocket Trio) rather than being a hot-headed, Japanese accent & serious villain. *His design is almost similar to Piccolo from Dragon Ball series, who is a popular villain. *Mojo Jojo, when he mutated all species of apes & monkeys in Powerpuff Girls Movie, is definitely a parody of Planet of the Apes (or Rise of the Planet of the Apes since it is coinccidental). It is even notable that he used almost all species of apes & monkeys (even the endangered ones such as tarsiers & Proboscis Monkey) when he mutated them. Near the end of the movie, he mutate himself into a giant. When he is fighting his archenemies, it is even notable to be a parody of King Kong's death. Gallery L;,k;.jpg|Mojo Jojo in Powerpuff Girls Z. Mojo Jojo 1410.png Ppg mojojojo 174x252.png Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Important Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Primates Category:Mutated Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Parents Category:Brother of hero Category:Hegemony Category:Slavedrivers Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Male Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyers Category:Time-Travellers